


i wanna be every lever you pull (and all showers that shower you)

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: canon compliant s3 one-shot, lucas visits eliott and likes what he sees.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	i wanna be every lever you pull (and all showers that shower you)

The sky is beautiful tonight, pinks and purples are wrapping around each other as he makes his way downtown. It’s not too busy in the streets but it’s still lively, mostly with people making their way home from work, he assumes. He hardly has to think about when to turn next or anything like that, he thinks he could probably make his way down here blindly if he has to. With the amount of time they have been spending together since they’ve gotten together, it’s safe to say that Eliott’s place feels like a second home now. 

He slows down when he sees the apartment building from a small distance, searching for a place to stall his bike. It’s not the quickest way to get there, riding a bike, but it’s nice outside and he wasn’t in a hurry. In fact, he’s probably a bit on the early side. They didn’t make any special plans, Eliott just texted him and asked if he wanted to come round and do a movie marathon. When Lucas said he was down for that, Eliott said to come around 19h00. Lucas looks at his watch. 18h45. Not that Eliott will care, he can’t imagine that he’s busy with something else or that he would bother with cleaning up. He has seen his place in various states of distress, no need for him to tidy it up before Lucas arrives. 

He quickly locks up his bike and rings the bell, waiting to be buzzed in. After what feels like an eternity, he hears the familiar sound and pushes the door open. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Eliott was busy after all. Already feeling bad for being so early, he slowly makes his way up the stairs, ready to apologize. 

‘Sorry, sorry,’ he rushes out as he reaches the top of the stairs, only to see that Eliott isn’t standing in the open doorway. 

‘Eliott?’ he closes the door behind him, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. 

‘In here!’ 

The sound seems to be coming from the bathroom. Lucas makes his way over, repeating his apology. 

‘Sorry I’m so ear-‘

The sight before him stops him in his tracks: Eliott is naked with only a tiny towel around his waist, frantically rubbing his hair dry with another one. 

‘No, no, it’s me who should apologize. I meant to shower a little earlier but I got distracted, so. This won’t take long, I promise.’

Lucas nods, leaning against the doorway. His eyes can’t stop tracing the way that the water droplets on Eliott’s skin slide down his body. The muscles in his back contrast beautifully as he continues to dry his hair. It’s quite a sight. When Eliott starts to dry off his body, chest to stomach, he can’t help but wish it was his mouth that was trailing its way downwards. The thought makes his cock fill up with interest inside his sweatpants, and he knows he will not be able to hide his reaction for long.

Without looking back at him, Eliott snorts, ‘So, are you just going to stare at me like a creep while I dry myself off?’ 

Lucas doesn’t respond right away, but the remark sparks some ideas. He pushes himself off the doorway and slowly walks on over until he’s standing right behind Eliott. He hooks his chin on Eliott’s shoulder and meets his eyes in the mirror in front of them, shooting him a cheeky grin. 

‘No way.’

Without breaking eye contact, he wraps his arms around Eliott’s stomach, letting his hands wander and explore. Eliott’s movements stop completely as he swiftly drops the towel he was using to dry his hair, grabbing the sink in front of him for purchase instead. 

This is something he will never get used to, never get enough of: watching Eliott come undone under his touch. It’s addictive. He can feel Eliott’s stomach clench at his touch, and a sharp hiss escapes his mouth as Lucas slides his hand up until he can roll one of his nipples between his fingers. 

The thought that he is the one who is responsible for the sounds that Eliott is making right now makes him want him even more, and his cock is twitching in anticipation.

He shifts deliberately until Eliott can feel him hot and heavy through his sweatpants, right against his ass, letting him know how affected he is already. 

Eliott groans at the contact and grinds back against him, coaxing a low moan out of Lucas at the delicious friction. He tugs at the towel around Eliott’s waist until he gets the hint and throws it to the ground. The sight of Eliott’s cock makes his mouth water; already hard, red and dripping with precome.

‘Fuck, look at you, how are you real?’

He lowers his hand achingly slow until he’s close enough to lightly tease his fingers along the hard shaft of Eliott’s cock. Eliott is panting heavily as his knees begin to buckle, ‘Lucas, please.’

Lucas squeezes his hips, then. 

‘Turn around.’

He does as told, frantically grabbing Lucas’s head to kiss him desperately the minute he’s facing him. Their lips wetly slide together and Lucas loves the way Eliott is licking into his mouth. Their hard-ons rub together as they kiss and it’s amazing, causing sparks to fly through his whole body, but it’s not enough.

He bites into Eliott’s lower lip before he breaks off and starts to ease his way down his body. His mouth is leaving a hot trail of kisses, sucking and biting every so often on any piece of skin that he feels beneath his lips and tongue. Eliott is trembling, holding onto his shoulders as Lucas purposefully ignores his cock, focusing instead on a beauty mark near his bellybutton. 

Suddenly Eliott’s hand is in his hair, roughly grabbing the strands as he pushes until Lucas is on his knees. A bolt of pleasure runs through him as he looks up at Eliott, he loves driving him wild like this. The look on Eliott’s face can only be called absolutely feral. He cups Lucas’s face, pushing his thumb into his mouth to open it up as he sloppily feeds Lucas his cock with his other hand. 

He knows what this means. No more teasing. He happily obliges, enjoying the heavy weight of him on his tongue as he wraps his lips around him. He takes in as much as he can in one go and then pulls off slowly until he can let his tongue swirl around the tip, licking up the precome. Eliott moans, his hand fists Lucas’s hair again as he bops his head in a steady rhythm. Lucas blindly reaches into his sweatpants and pulls out his own cock, stroking it in time with his movements. He can tell that Eliott is getting close by the way he’s bucking into his mouth, and Lucas raises his eyebrows, silently letting him know that he doesn’t need to hold back. 

Eliott gets the message, ‘Fuck.’

Lucas tilts his head a little and slacks his jaw as much as he can, swallowing around Eliott as he fucks into his mouth. His eyes begin to water slightly as Eliott hits to back of his throat, saliva dripping down his chin. Before all this between them started, he never expected to like giving head this much, but he fucking loves it. He continues to stroke his own dick, pacing becoming erratic as he can feel the heat built up inside of him. Just as he can tell that he is getting close himself, Eliott lets out a strangled noise. 

‘Lucas, fuck, I’m gonna-‘ and then he is coming, deep inside his throat. It’s the hottest thing Lucas has ever lived through. 

Eliott is still panting as he takes his softening cock out of Lucas’s mouth and hoists him up, watching as Lucas strokes himself a few more times before he comes all over Eliott’s stomach. 

It takes a few minutes for the both of them to regain their breaths, and when they do, Lucas is the first one to break the silence.

‘I bet you regret taking that shower now,’ he says, pointedly looking at the mess he made on Eliott’s stomach. 

He looks down at it, ‘Clearly. How are you going to make up for this?’

Lucas scoffs in mock-annoyance, ‘You literally came in my mouth. I think that more than makes up for it.’

Eliott grins at him as he grabs one of the discarded towels and cleans himself off, ‘Fair enough. Although I gotta say, even though it’s very hot to watch, it’s a bit of a waste that you jerked yourself off. I had big plans for you.’ He pulls Lucas towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Lucas smirks, hands circling Eliott’s waist, ‘Look at it this way: maybe now I will have more stamina for round two.’ 

‘Round two, huh? I like the sound of that.’

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i am slowly posting more, and i'm still a bit nervous about it but you have all been very encouraging, so i hope you like it!


End file.
